


Idiots' Guide to surviving the Hatchet

by Naria_Prime



Series: TF Lists [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fun, Other tags to be added, commented by OC, rule list
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naria_Prime/pseuds/Naria_Prime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Diese Story ist Teil meiner Serie 'TF Lists' und macht im Kontext mehr Sinn, vor allem die Kommentare.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Idiots' Guide to surviving the Hatchet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If an Autobot do NOT do the following](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/198142) by hummergrey. 



> Diese Story ist Teil meiner Serie 'TF Lists' und macht im Kontext mehr Sinn, vor allem die Kommentare.

1.Versteck' dein Fast Food!

2.Nicht vergessen, Check-ups sind Pflicht, sonst jagt er dich durch die ganze Basis...

(Zuerst ist es lustig...)

(Sides: ...und dann erwischt er dich.)

3.Verletzungen aufgrund von Dummheit werden erst behandelt, wenn noch eine 'Delle durch Schraubenschlüssel' dazugekommen ist.

4.In Sichtweitevon ihm nichts mit sich herumtragen, worauf jemand allergisch sein könnte.

(Wie zum Beispiel Nüsse. Eines Abends waren auf einmal alle nusshaltigen Snacks verschwunden. Er hatte wohl 'Allergie' gegoogelt...)

5.Falls irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung ist, sofort zu ihm gehen! Es wird sonst nur noch schlimmer...

('Schlimmer' wie in: Schraubenschlüssel. Egal ob Mensch oder Bot...)

6.Menschen sind nicht sicher vor seinen Schraubenschlüsseln!

(Ich hab' keine Ahnung woher, aber er hat tatsächlich ganz kleine. Auch aus Metall. Und er kann damit sogar noch besser zielen...)

7.Nach einer Explosion erst einmal für ein paar Stunden der Medbay fernbleiben...

(Er hat dann mit Wheeljack genug zu tun.)

(Sides: Und ist auch Stunden später noch gereizt.)

(Sunny: Auf die Dellen kann mein Lack gut verzichten...)

8.Hände/Servos weg vom Werkzeug!

(Ist aber lustig... Man kann so viel machen!)

(Sides: Verstecken, anmalen, irgendwo ankleben, austauschen...)

9.Nur als Verletzter oder Besucher die Medbay betreten.

10.Streiche spielen auf eigene Gefahr!

(Das versteht sich wohl von selbst...)


End file.
